Un Hôte Inattendu
by LightPatronus18855
Summary: Une fanfic issue d'un petit défi littéraire sur La Gazette du Sorcier, mêlant deux univers différents, celui de HP évidemment et un choix entre 5 autres, dont le Docteur Who que j'ai choisi. Bonne lecture.


Le professeur McGonagall marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs quasi déserts de Poudlard, sa robe légèrement relevée afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans, tordant d'un geste nerveux le tissu qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, une expression de panique sur le visage qu'elle avait peine à dissimuler sous son air sévère habituel. C'était le week-end et la plupart des élèves préféraient se reposer, jouer, flâner dans le parc en profitant des premières vraies journées chaudes de ce mois de mai 1990. Quelques uns, beaucoup moins nombreux, les plus studieux, les plus en retards ou alors les plus anxieux à l'approche des prochains examens de fin d'année, le passaient à réviser leurs cours ou terminer leurs devoirs dans leur salle commune respective ou à la bibliothèque.

Elle monta un escalier puis un deuxième sans ralentir le mouvement, traversa une nouvelle série de couloirs en évitant parfois au dernier moment de petits groupes d'élèves arrivant en sens inverse qui se retournaient sur elle, étonnés. Enfin elle se dirigea droit vers un escalier gardée par une gargouille. Elle lança d'une voix tremblante : « Tic-Tac à la pomme ! » La gargouille s'écarta du passage et McGonagall s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Sans même frapper à la porte, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau du directeur de l'école en s'exclamant, essoufflée par sa course :

- Albus... ! Albus... ! Nous avons... un grave problème... de sécurité dans... dans l'école ! Je ne sais comment ça c'est produit mais... il y a... il y a... dans ma salle de cours...

- Eh bien ! Eh bien, Minerva, calmez-vous ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il dans votre salle de cours ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Dumbledore s'était levé de son fauteuil plus surpris que réellement inquiet de l'entrée brutale du professeur McGonagall, fait dont sa collègue et amie n'était pas coutumière. McGonagall s'appuya à un angle du bureau marqueté derrière lequel un bon nombre de directeurs s'étaient assis, puis, après avoir repris un semblant de souffle, elle continua :

- Dans ma salle de cours, il y a... quelque chose a surgit soudain... comme une grosse armoire, sans que personne ne la sollicite, je m'en suis assurée... Je ne saurais la décrire, je suis sortie presqu'immédiatement dès que cette... chose a commencé à se manifester.

- Une sorte d'armoire est apparue, comme ça, dans votre classe, malgré les protections anti intrusions de l'école, dit Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils ? Voilà qui est curieux !

- Curieux, je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais choisi ce mot, répliqua McGonagall atterrée devant le manque de réactivité du directeur qui lui parut plus amusé par cet événement qu'alarmé. Cependant, le mieux, c'est que vous veniez voir par vous-même. »

Le professeur Dumbledore suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Le soir commençait à tomber, l'air à fraîchir. Les élèves qui se promenaient dans le parc ou qui descendaient des dortoirs, se dirigeaient à présent vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner en souhaitant le bonsoir et un bon appétit aux deux professeurs. Le seul à leur répondre sur un ton enjoué, au grand damne de McGonagall, était Dumbledore qui semblait se promener, quoiqu'il marchât à la même cadence que sa collègue.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de métamorphose. Dumbledore s'approcha et, à la grande surprise de McGonagall, frappa à la porte. Elle fut bien plus surprise encore en entendant une voix claire et masculine leur répondre :

- Entrez, c'est ouvert ! »

Dumbledore ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ouvrit la porte sans aucune appréhension apparente et, les mains dans le dos et d'un pas nonchalant, entra dans la classe de McGonagall, précédé par cette dernière.

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction en découvrant ce qui avait atterri dans sa salle de cours. Sur une partie de l'estrade où se trouvait son bureau, l'autre partie en appui sur le parquet, était posée de guingois dans un équilibre précaire non pas une armoire comme elle l'avait supposé au début mais une veille cabine de police bleue. Tournant autour et se parlant à lui même, s'affairait un drôle de personnage en long manteau marron, costume et cravate, ayant à la main ce qu'elle prit de loin pour une baguette générant une petite lumière bleue accompagnée d'un bruit strident désagréable. L'homme mystérieux tantôt se baissait, tantôt se haussait sur la pointe des pieds, tendait le bras qui tenait sa baguette d'apparence métallique qu'une fois de temps en temps il frappait contre la paume de sa main en râlant, se penchait puis recommençait son étrange et absurde chorégraphie un peu plus loin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et lança à haute et intelligible voix, sans se soucier de la présence des deux sorciers :

- Je ne comprends pas ! Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe ! Je ne comprends pas et je déteste ça ! »

Au même moment, son étrange baguette couina d'une drôle de façon et s'éteignit complètement.

- Et mon tournevis sonique qui tombe en panne, maintenant ! s'écria-t-il, exaspéré.

- Si je puis vous être utile en quoi que ce soit, monsieur... ? intervint Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation. »

Le curieux personnage se retourna, étonné de s'entendre appeler. Il dévisagea un instant l'un après l'autre les deux professeurs, avant de répondre en s'excusant et en tendant la main :

- Oh ! Euh... Pardon, vraiment, je manque à toute civilité : je suis le Docteur… le Docteur comme ça, tout court, sans rien devant.

- Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école où vous vous trouvez actuellement, se présenta ce dernier en lui serrant la main. Et voici ma collègue le professeur Minerva McGonagall.

- Enchanté, Madame », salua le Docteur en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall. Puis revenant à Dumbledore : « Et merci de me proposer votre aide, seulement je crois que je n'en aurais pas besoin. C'est juste un petit problème d'interférences : ça m'arrive tout le temps. Je ne sais pas encore à quoi c'est dû, mais je me débrouillerai ! Je ne devrais même pas être ici. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je repars dans un instant…

- Permettez-moi d'insister…

- Non, non ! Ce sera inutile… à moins que vous ayez des compétences en matière de transfert quantique à l'échelle des gluons et une bonne maîtrise des lois de Kampf et Pfeshner sur les concepts des groupes d'unités paradoxales, dans ce cas, oui, je veux bien de votre assistance.

- Non, en effet, il s'agit là d'un domaine dont j'ignore tout, je l'avoue sans honte. Cependant, je crois qu'il est en mon pouvoir de vous aider, à ma manière. Vous permettez ? fit Dumbledore en s'avançant tranquillement vers la cabine et en sortant sa baguette.

- Euh, oui... non... à vrai dire, je ne préfèrerais pas... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Déjà, le professeur Dumbledore avait lancé un sortilège de lévitation afin que la cabine repose parfaitement droite sur le sol à côté de l'estrade. Ensuite, à l'instar du Docteur qui le regardait ébahit, il en fit le tour baguette pointée vers elle, les yeux légèrement plissés en marmonnant quelques incantations inintelligibles et mystérieuses. Enfin, Dumbledore se redressa, l'air songeur :

- Mmh ! Oui... Oui, c'est donc ça !

- Excusez-moi, mais : de quelle genre d'école êtes-vous le directeur ? demanda le Docteur, fronçant les sourcils, l'air dubitatif.

- Aurais-je omis de le préciser ? répondit le vieux mage.

- Il me semble, oui.

- Ah ! Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de réparer cet écueil. Vous êtes à Poudlard, une école réservée aux jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

- Albus ! fit McGonagall sur un ton réprobateur. »

Le Docteur regarda le vieux professeur comme s'il avait à faire à une personne qui n'avait plus toute sa raison, avant de reprendre :

- Je suis à Poudlard !

- Tout à fait.

- Une école pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières !

- C'est exact. Ou une école où l'on apprend à maitriser la magie, c'est comme vous préférez. »

Le visage du Docteur s'éclaira :

- Oh ! Je vois ! Vous dépendez d'un cirque et vous formez de futures artistes en prestidigitations ! C'est ça ?

- Absolument pas : Poudlard est une vraie école de sorcellerie, avec de vrais élèves sorciers, entourés par de vrais sorciers professeurs et tous, autant que nous sommes, avons d'authentiques capacités magiques. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, le Docteur repris, sceptique :

- Nous sommes bien sur terre ?

- Très certainement.

- En quelle année ?

- 1990, le 6 Mai pour être précis !

- Et donc vous, vous êtes un sorcier !

- En effet.

- Et votre collègue aussi !

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Oh, c'est une blague ! Vous me faites marcher !

- Je ne me permettrais jamais.

- Si, si ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc ! Vous utilisez quoi ? Des filins ? Des vérins hydrauliques dissimulés dans le plancher ?

- Du tout.

- Non, non ! vous avez raison : c'est beaucoup plus subtil. Sans doute un procédé plus avancé ! Un générateur à graviton ? Non, ça n'a pas encore été inventé ! Des nanopodes dextrolynétiques ? Rha ! Bien sûr que non : ça n'existe pas sur terre, c'est une technologie propre aux Solyanéùhïdes… vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec la famille des Caspioriens ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Alors là, je sèche. Sérieusement, comment vous avez fait ?

- Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, Docteur : il s'agit vraiment de magie.

- Albus, intervint McGonagall en le tirant par la manche, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Il apparait clairement que cet homme n'appartient pas à notre monde ! Selon toute vraisemblance, d'après les propos qu'il tient et son comportement pour le moins étrange, il s'agit d'un moldu, même si j'ignore par quel stratagème il est parvenu à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école avec cette... chose ! Et vous lui faites des démonstrations de sorcellerie ? Vous lui révélez qui nous sommes ? Cela va à l'encontre du secret magique, vous le savez mieux que moi !

- Allons, allons, professeur McGonagall, je doute fortement que cette personne soit un moldu. Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il vient de beaucoup plus loin que l'Angleterre... N'ai-je pas raison, dit-il en se tournant vers le Docteur ?

- Sans le moindre doute possible. Madame... Professeur McGonagall, je puis vous assurez que je ne suis pas un moldu... Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un moldu.

- Dans notre monde, il s'agit d'un être humain sans aucun pouvoir magique, précisa Dumbledore.

- Ah ! Oui... évidemment...

- Et en quoi cela nous dispense de toute prudence, rétorqua McGonagall ? Moldu ou non, il reste un parfait inconnu et vous lui accordez une confiance qu'il ne mérite peut-être pas.

- Elle n'a pas tort, appuya le Docteur devant une McGonagall abasourdie. Après tout, vous me connaissez depuis, quoi ? cinq minutes ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire en ma parfaite honnêteté ?

- Ceci, fit Dumbledore en montrant la cabine de police. C'est _lui_ qui me l'a dit. »

Ce fut au tour du Docteur d'avoir le souffle coupé. Il regarda alternativement Dumbledore, McGonagall puis la cabine de police, bouche bée, avant de reprendre d'une voix blanche :

- Attendez... Attendez une minute ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que... vous avez réussi à communiquer avec... avec...

- Le Tardis, oui, en effet.

- Invraisemblable !

- Pas plus que l'existence d'une école de sorcellerie.

- Mais... Comment... ?

- Le Tardis, coupa le professeur McGonagall ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Albus !

- C'est... mon vaisseau, répondit le Docteur à la place de Dumbledore.

- Votre vaisseau ? fit McGonagall interloquée.

- En d'autres termes : son véhicule, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Mais, enfin, il ne s'agit que... d'une vieille cabine de police !

- Seulement d'un point de vue extérieur, madame. Mais, à l'intérieur...

- Oui, continua Dumbledore à la suite du Docteur, à l'intérieur, bien plus grand que l'extérieur semble-t-il, se cache tout un assemblage complexe et tout à fait incompréhensible de machines, d'engrenages, d'ordinateurs et bien d'autres éléments dont le nom et la fonction nous sont parfaitement inconnus, à nous pauvres humains, sorciers ou non. Et surtout, en son centre, j'ai ressenti une présence, un esprit... l'âme du Tardis, serais-je tenté de dire... Car votre vaisseau est vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, oui… Et c'est donc lui, _mon_ Tardis, qui vous a dit que vous pouviez me faire confiance, fit le Docteur d'un ton incrédule !

- Pas tout à fait. Disons que j'ai lu en lui et, partant, en vous. Il semblerait qu'il existe comme une connexion entre vous et votre vaisseau, symbiotique pour ainsi dire.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, oui…

- Un véhicule vivant ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! Même dans notre monde et à ma connaissance, ça n'existe pas, déclara McGonagall !

- Et qu'avez-vous lu en moi, demanda le Docteur au vieux mage, sans prêter attention à la remarque de McGonagall ?

- Comme chez n'importe quel être vivant doué de raison, des qualités, des défauts, des joies, des peines, des regrets, de la souffrance, de la solitude aussi… mais surtout un certain sens de la justice qui vous fait honneur, Docteur. Et quand j'affirme que vous êtes quelqu'un de fiable et honnête, je ne me fie pas qu'à mes dons de légilimens pour fonder mes impressions.

- Legilimens, c'est comme être télépathe ?

- C'est à peu près ça, une forme de télépathie à sens unique.

Le Docteur s'éloigna des deux sorciers. Il marcha quelques instants en se prenant les tempes à pleines mains, un geste qui laissait deviner une intense réflexion, avant de revenir vers eux en déclarant, tout sourire :

- D'accord ! Autant l'admettre : vous êtes bel et bien des sorciers avec de vrais pouvoirs magiques ! Je ne demande pas à madame une démonstration !

- Certainement pas, s'exclama l'intéressée !

- Aucun problème, déclara le Docteur : je vous crois sur parole ! Ceci étant établi, revenons à nos moutons : c'est quoi mon problème ?

- A quel problème faites-vous allusion ? J'avoue avoir perdu le fil de notre conversation, dit Dumbledore.

- La panne de mon vaisseau ! Le Tardis ! Pourquoi je me suis planté dans cette école… Poudlard, dit le Docteur en décrivant un grand cercle au-dessus de sa tête. Vous aviez l'air d'avoir compris ce qui m'était arrivé après votre propre petite investigation... avec votre morceau de bois à la main, fit le Docteur en mimant les gestes de Dumbledore !

- Ma baguette, précisa Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est ça, votre baguette. Alors ?

- Oh ! Eh bien, c'est à cause des protections anti-intrusion de l'école. Sans doute êtes-vous passé trop près du château et cela a fortement perturbé votre appareil, les éléments essentiellement électriques et électroniques, s'entend. La partie organique du Tardis n'a pas eu à en souffrir, je vous rassure. Mais, tout cela, je le savais déjà avant même d'entrer dans cette pièce.

- Vous le saviez ? Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi ? C'était juste pour apprendre qui j'étais et d'où je venais ?

- Non seulement : c'était aussi pour savoir si vous représentiez une menace pour nous. Comprenez bien que si nous avons mis en place des sortilèges anti-intrusions, ça n'est pas sans raison.

- Oui, en effet, ça parait évident, admit le Docteur.

- Ce qui m'intéressait, surtout, c'était de comprendre comment votre vaisseau avait réussi à percer nos défenses plutôt que de rebondir, d'être dévier de sa trajectoire. Et c'est en sondant son esprit, qui est aussi le vôtre n'est-ce pas, que j'ai compris. Le Tardis n'est pas seulement un moyen de transport vous permettant de vous déplacer d'un point à un autre, il vous permet aussi de _voyager dans le temps_, n'ai-je pas raison ?

- Vous avez tout bon jusque là.

- Ce... Cet appareil est une machine à voyager dans le temps intervint, encore McGonagall ? Mais, que je sache, aucun moldu n'a jamais réussi à inventer un pareil engin ! Et si ce que vous dites est vrai, c'est extrêmement dangereux ! Avez-vous la moindre idée des risques que vous encourez si vous changez le passé ou que vous intervenez dans le futur, monsieur, continua-t-elle en s'adressant au Docteur ? C'est de l'inconscience, pure et simple !

- Oh, oui, ça, pour le savoir, je le sais madame. Au bout de neuf-cents ans d'existence et presqu'autant de voyage, ce serait malheureux, vous avouerez !

- Neuf-cents... mais, enfin, qui êtes vous donc !

- Comme l'a si bien dit Mr Dumbledore, et j'apprécie l'euphémisme je tenais à vous le préciser, je viens d'un peu plus loin que l'Angleterre. Pour être tout à fait franc, je n'habite pas la galaxie d'à côté... ni celle d'après, d'ailleurs. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps... Un extraterrestre, si vous préférez. Le Tardis est ma maison. Et j'ai même le téléphone, plaisanta-t-il ! Hum... oui, bien sûr, si vous n'avez pas vu le film, la blague fonctionne beaucoup moins bien.

- Je crois que je vais m'asseoir un instant, finit par dire McGonagall.

- Mais, en quoi le fait que le Tardis soit capable de traverser le temps m'aurait permis de contourner vos... Oh, mais bien sûr ! C'est évident ! Le Tardis, en s'écrasant, a voulu nous protéger de l'impact contre cette barrière magique dont il n'a pas réussi à déterminer la nature et l'origine. Résultat, il nous a téléporté à courte distance, ici même dans votre classe, Mme McGonagall !

- Qu'entendez-vous par téléporté, demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête. N'est-ce pas comme transplaner ?

- C'est ce que le Docteur a voulu dire, oui, il me semble. Et je sais ce que vous pensez, Minerva : qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur et _vice-versa_. Seulement le Tardis ne s'est pas transporté jusqu'ici grâce à un sortilège, ce qui rend cette exclusion magique inopérante.

- J'imagine qu'en tant que directeur, vous avez la possibilité d'annuler ces protections, temporairement bien sûr, afin que je puisse repartir ?

- J'ai effectivement cette prérogative. Je peux même vous libérez maintenant, si vous le souhaitez… À moins que vous n'ayez pas encore dîné ?

- Maintenant que vous le dites, il est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard... mais je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Du tout, du tout ! Vous êtes le bienvenu.

- Alors, c'est d'accord. Dites voir cependant : quel type de cuisine sert-on chez les sorciers ?

- Ma foi, la même que partout ailleurs, chez nous comme chez les moldus. Mais de qualité exceptionnelle.

- Dans ce cas, je vous suis !

- Vous venez, Minerva ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la sortie de la classe devant laquelle le Docteur tint galamment la porte au professeur McGonagall en faisant la révérence.

« Je suis en train de rêver, pensa-t-elle en sortant. C'est ça : ça doit être un rêve… »

La porte de la classe se referma sur eux.


End file.
